After the Quidditch Final
by JPx3LE
Summary: This is the missing scene in HBP after Harry and Ginny kiss for the first time. This is their 'walk' around grounds. A Oneshot of Fluff that I wish JKR wrote. Review please!


**A/N: Clearly don't own anything. Here is Harry and Ginny after Gryffindor wins the Quidditch Cup in HBP!**

Harry and Ginny were walking through the corridors toward the Entrance Hall. Though Harry had decided the grounds would be nice, right now his attention was completely consumed by the beautiful red head next to him, passionately telling him a story.

"…and Cho, right? She spotted the snitch like, 3 seconds after I did, not even, and we both took off like a shot. And then, would you believe, she practically pushed me off my broom after I had already caught it!" Ginny exclaimed, throwing her hands up to prove her point of the incredulity of it all. She, walking with a slight hop in her step, still wearing her muddy scarlet Quidditch robes, was looking forward and demonstrating every move. "Oh, Harry, I wish it were you instead of me," she said quickly grabbing his arm.

He shocked himself when he found he did not agree; if it made her this happy, he did not mind that it were she instead of him. He, also, felt the now familiar swooping sensation at her touch. He would've been convinced that she knew she _had_ to say that she felt bad, but when he looked in her eyes, he saw that she was speaking truthfully. His affection for her grew even more. Then, her eyes grew dark, "Snivellus is a git, I-,"

Harry stopped walking, "Wait, what'd you call him?" The only people he had heard call Snape, _Snivellus_ were his father and godfather.

Ginny flushed crimson and smiled sheepishly, "Well, I heard Sirius call him that once, and- I- it's so, perfect, isn't it?"

He grinned and put an arm around her shoulders in response.

They continued to walk, Ginny trying to explain the match so it felt as though Harry hadn't missed it at all. He laughed loudly every time she impersonated Cho crying about her losing. Whether it was mean or not, he didn't waste too much time contemplating.

"…and before I knew it, it was in my hand. I wouldn't give that feeling away for anything." Ginny's eyes were closed, as if reliving the moment with a content smile on her face. Harry understood her completely. Suddenly, her eyes flew open. She stopped walking; causing Harry to stop, also, and she stared at him. Looking back at her, he noticed she was smirking at him. His breath hitched in his throat when she reached out and stroked his cheek. "Alright, I _may_ give it away for some things."

Harry mock-studied her for a moment then replied, "I, for one, think you're nutters. There is _nothing_ better than that feeling."

Harry's words had the desired effect; Ginny took hold of the front of his robes and, with a not so shockingly strong grip, pulled him to her. For the second time that night, Harry Potter was kissing Ginny Weasley and he did not care that she was his best friend's little sister. Harry did not care about Voldemort or what he must do about him and he did not care about Snape's detention causing him to miss the Quidditch Cup final as Captain. His arms were wrapped around Ginny, their lips dancing together and that was all that mattered to him. He almost groaned in protest when she pulled back but restrained himself from doing so. She, being much shorter than he, was looking up at him, beaming, with a slightly flushed face. Harry was not sure if he'd seen anything cuter.

"_You're_ crazy," Ginny breathed, " that was definitely a better feeling."

Harry laughed, "I stand corrected." He had not taken his arms away from her waist, having been completely content with running his hands up and down her back slowly.

To his surprise, Ginny narrowed her eyes at him. "I should've seen that coming," she brushed her bangs out of her eyes impatiently. "You just said it to kiss me…"  
She hadn't waited for him to respond as she detached herself from him and continued to walk down the corridor. Harry followed her, hands shoved in his pockets with, what he could feel, was a stupid smile on his face.

Pulling him by the hand, Ginny and Harry had finally reached Hogwarts' grounds. Grinning mischievously, Ginny turned to face him. Harry eyed her warily. "Ginny…" he began.

"Follow me," she whispered before taking off, sprinting.

Harry rolled his eyes but smiled and followed nonetheless. Chasing her flowing red hair, he realized, probably from Quidditch, that she was quite fast.

Thinking back, Harry did not think he had ever met anybody with Ginny's free spirit. She was not immature; merely there to have a good time and try to help the people she cared about do the same. He liked that she did not care what people thought about her or the way she looked (which was very pretty in Harry's and, to his dismay, most of the guys at Hogwarts' eyes) nor did she give a second thought to breaking the rules which enticed Harry very much. Ginny was also extremely brave and powerful, he mused. She had gone into the Department of Mysteries with him last year without a backward glance and absolutely perfected a bat bogey hex. Though he had never seen it performed, and was thankful for that, Slughorn seemed to have thought her powerful; enough, even, to join the Slug Club........

What an honor.

Lost in his thoughts, he'd almost ran into her, having not noticed she'd stopped. Standing behind her, he found them at the Black Lake. He sat down in the sand, slightly out of breath from running and tugged Ginny along with him so she plopped down right next to him, She rested her head on his shoulder and he got a whiff of her flowery smell; it made his nose tingle in a pleasant way. He sighed, leaning his cheek on her red hair and stared out to the water. Watching the way the moonlight sparkled on the ripples, Harry was immediately reminded of the way excitement danced in Ginny's eyes. He couldn't remember someone's mere presence making him this happy."I've waited so long for this…"

"No," Ginny corrected him, "_I've _waited so long for this." She laughed at the truth of her own words.

Harry did not find them as comical. "I'm so stupid. If only I'd-,"

"There's nothing you could've done. You hadn't liked me at the time…" She waved him away, lifting her head to meet his gaze. "It just took you a little longer to realize. I always knew…besides, you got there, didn't you?" She asked kindly with a small smile.

With a jolt, Harry thought of another raven and red haired couple with a fairly similar situation… "Yeah, thank Merlin," he joked.

To his delight, Ginny's smile widened. "What d'you think Ron will say?"

Harry swallowed and his stomach seem to drop slightly; Ron had left his mind for awhile... "I don't know, he's part of the reason I didn't really ask you out at first."

"He's WHAT? What did he say?" Ginny asked angrily.

Harry held up his hands, "No, no," he said soothingly, "he had no idea." When Ginny visibly calmed, he continued. "I didn't know how he'd react if I told him I couldn't stop thinking about his sister." He had not meant to say it that way. Harry would've preferred her not to know that she took up most of his dreams and daydreams and he flushed at his confession.

"Can't stop thinking about me?" Ginny repeated softly. Harry nodded embarrassedly. "I never thought I'd hear you say that…"

"Me neither," Harry muttered low enough so that Ginny didn't hear him. "Honestly, I don't care what he's got to say about it now, though. Now that this is finally happening," he smiled slightly at her wide, brown eyes, "I don't wanna give it up for anyone."

Ginny laid her head in Harry's lap, Harry assumed in order to hide the blush that had started to creep up, and stared out at the lake.

Then he realized, they had just sort of started kissing and he never asked. He figured now was as good a time as any; heart pumping loud in his ears, stroking her hair, he whispered to her, "Ginny?" Yes, he would ask her here.

Ginny rolled on her back to look at him, "Mmm?"

He took a deep breath, but as he looked at her now, all his nerves were gone as soon as they came. "Be my girlfriend?" He asked with a smirk, hoping it made him seem more confident than he felt. Sure, she liked him but maybe she didn't want a relationship. Maybe-

His heart swelled to the size of a Blast-ended Skrewt when she beamed up at him and ran a hand down his chest. "How could I say no?" She softly replied.

Harry grinned hugely at her now, "I'll take that as a 'yes', then, yeah?"

"No, I was merely asking you how I could go about saying 'no', obviously."

It was a wonder how Harry Potter's girlfriend's tickle-induced shrieks of laughter couldn't be heard up at the castle.

**A/N: Without you reviewing, I won't know if it was good or bad! So review please and thank you =)**


End file.
